Tendo Fanfiction tendo
by iloveanimals123
Summary: please just read if you like Tendo


This is set when Mako is in her child memory and Tendo is trying to turn Gypsy Danger off.

Mako turned on the hand blaster and Tendo desperately tried to turn of Gypsy Danger with no luck. IF he could shut it down the blaster would hit all the computers where Tendo and all the computer staff where. He tried pulling the plug out but it was no use. "Everyone get out! Run" he yelled. Stacker was waiting for Tendo to get out but he was still trying to turn off Gypsy. "Let's go Tendo. We can't stop her!" he yelled but Tendo wasn't listening. He wanted to no he needed to turn Gypsy off because the blaster would still injure many people. Right when Tendo was about to turn to leave seeing Stacker gone already the blaster went off.

Mako didn't know what was happening. All she remembered were loud shouts and screams and darkness,

Raleigh heard the blaster go off and he grabbed Mako in her arms and carried her to her room before going to Stacker and help the injured. When he saw Stscker he was looking at all the people that were screaming in pain and helping everyone out of the rubble that the blaster created. He looked to see anyone he recognized that was in the computer room but he didn't know anyone. HE just remembered though that Tendo is good friend was in the . "Where's Tendo Stacker?" he asked. "I don't know" Stacker replied. "What do you mean YOU DON'T KNOW? You were there with him." Said Raleigh. " I told him to get out of there but he wouldn't. HE didn't want anyone to get hurt but when I turned around he was still trying when the blaster went off and they think he's stuck under the rubble." Replied Stacker. "What?!" yelled Raleigh before running into the door that barely was big enough to fit him. He heard people yelling that it wasn't safe and something about smoke but he didn't care. He remembered Tendo being depressed when Yancy died and that he just left without comforting Tendo at all. Actually making Tendo feel like it was his tried to take that memory away and try to find him. After searching for a few minutes and calling Tendo's name he heard a soft groan where Tendos computer used to be. HE ran over and could barely make out Tendo with part of the ceiling covering his arms and hands and rocks scarcely left around him. "Oh my gosh Tendo. Wake up!" but the only sound was a painful groan and Tendo shutting his eyes as tight as tried to get the ceiling offof him but it was too heavy. After a few pries Tendo yelled painful and passed out." I am so sorry buddy." Said Raleigh while he tried pulling Tendo from the ceiling which actually worked but must be causing him a lot of pain. After Pulling Tendo out her started to half carry half drag him over to the door and he got him safely out. He didn't really notice how bad Tendo looked until he was safely out of the comp. room. Tendo's body was covered in scratches and marks and his left arm and leg were broken along with some ribs and a few broken hands but boy must it hurt. The paramedics took him away and then Raleigh turned around and saw Mako standing there. Tears in her eyes.

After a restless night Raleigh and Mako were finally allowed to see Tendo at the make shift hospital. When they stepped in to Tendos room they were shocked. Tendo was pale white and he had scars running all around his arms and legs. His eyes were closed but they saw his chest moving ever so slowly up and down. "Was he your friend?" asked Mako. "Yes." He replied sitting next to Tendo. Then all of a sudden Tendos heart rate increased and he started muttering some equations. Raleigh got a nurse and she said he was waking up. Then Tendos eyes opened and he saw Raleigh and Mako smiling down at him and he fell back into unconsciousness. He had friends.

PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTIUE THIS I WILL ALSO BE WRITING A KEVIN RYAN FANFIC FROM CASTLE, A NEAL CAFFREY FANFIC FROM WHITECOLLAR, A DANNO WILLIAMS FANFIC FROM HAWAII FIVE 0 NEWEST VERSION, AND NEWTON GEISZLER FROM PACIFIC RIM AND MANY OTHERS AND PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE I SHOULD WRITE FIRST THX


End file.
